Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for asymmetrical bobbin configurations. More particularly, embodiments relate to a variable aperture electromagnetic pickup configured to modify the tones of stringed instruments.
Background
A pickup is a transducer that captures mechanical vibrations from string instruments, such as the electric guitar, electric bass, electric violin, etc. The pickup then converts the mechanical vibrations into an electrical signal that is amplified, recorded, or broadcast.
Conventionally, pickups are composed of two symmetrical coils, wherein each coil is wound in a reverse direction to one another, and the magnetic poles in each winding are reversed. Because the windings are reversed in each pickup coil, the electro-magnetic interference waves in each pickup are equal and antiphase. This results in the coils cancelling each other.
Although magnetic interference is cancelled in conventional coils, the produced electrical signal from is doubled. This is caused by the phase reversal of the out of phase magnets and the reversed coil windings. Accordingly, when the coils are connected in series, the voltage of the signal is approximately doubled.
Conventionally to change a guitars tone, the wiring and/or placement of symmetrical pickups is changed. For example, the polarity of the windings may be changed, which will change the interference signals and the resulting tones. However, conventional pickups do not allow certain frequencies to be increased, while modifying the volume of various strings.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for asymmetrical pickups configured to variably modify frequencies and volume associated with each string.